


The Good Bitch

by omegadeanlovesalphacas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bestiality, Collars, Dubious Consent, Feminization, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Rape/Non-con Elements, Submission, Werewolf Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas
Summary: Prompt: Would you do a bestiality prompt with omega!Dean and wolf!Alpha!Cas but Dean doesn’t know that the wolf can also turn into a person, he just thinks its a wolf. Dean kind of wanders into the forest one day and gets chased by Cas, Dean runs but finally gets caught and Cas dominates him thoroughly. It degrading and the wolf is using Dean like a bitch but he really likes it. Then Cas transforms and mates with Dean and breeds him and flaunts him in front of other wolfs. Add lots of feminization!!





	The Good Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning!** This is an Alpha/omega kink prompt fill. Expect more porn than plot, and lots of power imbalance between Cas and Dean. Mind the warnings and kinks in the tags.
> 
> This prompt contains **noncon bestiality** , werewolf style. You have been warned.

Deep down Dean knew it was a bad idea to leave the house on the last day of his heat, but he just felt so cooped up, he needed to get out. He figured it would be safe to take a short walk in the woods behind the village, where he was less likely to run into one of the alphas.

As he slowly wandered down a familiar path, something made his mind drift to the stories of omegas disappearing out of these woods. The elders told stories of werewolves that lived deep in the forest, but Dean knew that was just a scary children’s story to keep kids from wandering off. Sure sometimes an omega would go missing, but obviously they’d just run off with an alpha from another village.

Dean scratched at the leg of his trousers, trying to ignore the lingering need of his heat. At 19 his heats were quite intense, his body desperate to be claimed and mated. But there was no one in his small village that Dean wanted to be paired off to, and his mother was willing to let Dean wait. From time to time they would get small groups of young alphas who would travel from village to village looking for a mate to take back home, or sometimes they were rogues looking for a mate and a new village to call their own. Dean supposed that’s what he was hoping for.

There was then a small rustling sound in the woods the the south, and Dean’s head swiveled to search for the source. These woods were certainly not without real wolves, but he reminded himself they didn’t attack people. Taking a breath he continued on his way, following the path that took him a little deeper into the forest.

The next thing Dean knew a heavy body slammed into his back, sending him sprawling to the forest floor. With a cry Dean scrambled, trying to get to his feet, he was frozen by the sound of a deep growl. Trembling on his hands and knees, Dean slowly peered over his shoulder, and he paled when he saw the massive black wolf standing behind him.

As Dean watched, the beast brought his nose to the crack of Dean’s ass and pressed it directly to his clothed entrance, inhaling deeply. The omega realized with horror that the animal could likely smell his heat, and he realized his terrible mistake. But surely a wolf wouldn’t…

Then the wolf took Dean’s belt in his mouth and started to pull, yanking backward with all of his strength. Dean yelped as the force dragged him backward, and clutched at a tree root, realizing his mistake too late when this only helped the wolf pull his trousers down to his knees. Dean tried to scramble away, but his belt was now snuggly around his thighs, making it very difficult to move.

The wolf easily repeated the process with Dean’s under garments, and then suddenly the omega was bared to the animal. Again he tried to get away, but he yelped when the wolf snarled and nipped his ass. Dean was shocked to feel his body still on instinct, naturally responding with submission. He tried to tell himself it was just a survival instinct, that he didn’t want this beast to hurt him.

The animals cold nose was back, pressing to his entrance again, making Dean gasp. He was still plenty slick from his heat, and he couldn’t help the whimper that escaped him when the animals warm tongue was suddenly lapping at his hole. Horrified, Dean tried to move away again, only to still when he heard the wolf’s growl again. The tongue returned, lapping insistently, pushing into Dean’s channel, and the omega couldn’t help the deep moan that slipped past his lips. He was still in heat after all, and animal or not, his body craved attention.

Then the tongue was gone, and Dean whined at the loss despite himself, only to gasp when he suddenly felt the heavy weight of the animal on his back. With a shock of horror Dean realized he was being mounted, and he tried again to get away. But the animal’s strong paws hooked around his waist, dragging his ass back to meet the wolf’s hips.

Dean whimpered in fear when he felt the wolf’s thick cock stabbing at his ass, trying to find entrance. Then it suddenly found it’s mark and Dean cried out as the thick head pushed inside, then slammed in deep. Immediately the wolf set a brutal pace, cock pistoning into Dean as only an animal can, with no concern for the small omega. Dean’s mouth hung open as he cried out with each harsh thrust of the beast’s cock, which was somehow growing thicker and longer with each pass.

He tried again to crawl away, but the wolf growled and nipped at the back of Dean’s neck and he found himself stilling again. He let out an involuntary moan as the pain started to fade to pleasure, and he couldn’t help it as he started to succumb to his instincts, his body driving him to submit to the beast. His body didn’t care that it was an animal, it only care that it was finally getting properly dominated.

Dean was horrified as the pleasure grew more intense with each pass, and as he felt the animals massive knot bump against his entrance, he realized where this was going. When the wolf’s knot finally forced its way inside him Dean howled as his orgasm was forced out of him, his body singing to finally have his first knot.

Dean slumped to the ground as his orgasm faded and the giant cock inside him stilled, and in his post orgasm haze he was terribly confused when he suddenly felt very human arms come around him and a very human chest press against his back. He frowned and looked over his shoulder to find a beautiful man with dark hair and blue eyes looking back at him, laying on the forest floor with him. It was definitely his knot that filled Dean, and the omega whimpered as he felt it gently grind inside him, steadily pumping him full of seed.

“Shhh, you’re okay,” the man murmured. “That’s a good girl.” He then leaned in and bit down hard on the back of Dean’s neck, claiming him.

Dean gasped as his whole body flooded with pleasure in response to being marked, and he trembled in the strangers arms. “Who are you?” he gasped.

The man released the bite and lapped at the mark before replying. “My name is Castiel, and I’m your alpha,” he said, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. “I’m taking you back to my pack to be my bitch.”

“What!” Dean gasped out, trying to pull himself away. “No, I need to go home!”

“I know you don’t understand,” Castiel said calmly. “You’re only a human, all of this is beyond your small mind’s ability to comprehend.” He ran a gentle hand through Dean’s hair, like a he were stroking a pet. “But you will be well cared for, and in exchange you will give me many pups. Once you are trained you will be happy.”

Dean whimpered as he felt the knot continuing to fill him,  _breeding_ him. As much as he wanted to get away, his body demanded that he obey his alpha, his instincts adapting to follow his new mate. “What kind of training?” he asked nervously.

Castiel smiled. “You’ll learn how to behave like a good bitch, how to submit on command. Your body is now mine to use as I please, and I definitely intend to use it often,” he said, kissing the back of Dean’s neck and making the omega shudder. “But don’t worry, you’re  _my_  bitch, only I will be allowed to knot you.”

Dean was shocked when he felt a shiver of pleasure go through his body at his alpha’s words. He was too overwhelmed to ask any more questions, conflicted between his body and his mind. It was all he could do to simply relax into the alpha’s kind touch.

* * *

Dean’s life as a bitch was a simple one. When his alpha was away on a hunt he was allowed free roam of the camp. When his alpha was home he was at his side obediently, waiting to be used. He wore a leather collar with the words “Castiel’s Bitch” tooled on it. Other than that he wore a short, flowing pink skirt with a slit all the way up the back. This allowed it to fall open when Dean was on his hands and knees, a position he found himself in quite frequently.

Today Dean was on his own, Castiel was away on a hunt with several other alphas. So he was strolling through the camp, one hand on his swollen belly. He was only a couple months pregnant and it was already getting so big, Castiel was certain it was going to be a large litter.

It was a strange life here. It wasn’t all that bad, nobody was cruel to him. But he lived halfway between that of a slave and a beloved pet. Werewolves saw humans as less than them, only used for breeding. The human omegas were still well cared for and loved by their alphas, and the pack protected them fiercely. Dean had learned that they could not produce their own omegas, which was why they relied on captured humans to bear their pups.

Dean wasn’t the only bitch in the pack, several other alphas had their own human bitches, some newer than Dean, others now so swollen with their pregnancies that they could not leave their dens. Even though they were at least half male omegas they were all strictly female in the pack’s eyes, something which Dean found rather embarrassing.

A familiar howl echoed through the camp and Dean shivered, easily recognizing his mate. He felt slick quickly start to run from his entrance, his instincts responding automatically to the presence of his alpha.

Castiel came loping into the courtyard in wolf form, and Dean dropped quickly to his hands and knees, whimpering like a submissive puppy as his alpha came close. He nuzzled his nose into Castiel’s neck and under his chin, just as he had been taught to do. He then dropped all the way to the ground and rolled onto his back, offering himself in complete submission to the wolf.

Castiel shifted into human form again and smiled down at Dean. “How did I ever get so lucky? Look at you, full of pups and finally behaving like a proper bitch. What a good girl.”

Dean just whimpered submissively and kept his eyes low.

“Come,” Castiel said, reaching to take Dean’s hands and help him to his feet. “I can smell your slick from here, I think you need a good knot.”

Dean just blushed and smiled, following Castiel back to their den, keeping his eyes down and walking behind the alpha. He would happily submit to whatever his mate had in store for him.

He  _was_  a good bitch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Comments are love! <3
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr: [omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu](http://omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu)


End file.
